


This is the One I Want

by Diamondisbackbitch, miss_xip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chloroform, Disappearances, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Underage, Graphic, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Master/Pet, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Pet Names, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Not all Alteans are good, unlike they'd have you believe.Keith knew this, but he is about to witness it firsthand, when an Altean battle cruiser latches onto their airship.There was no time to fight back.•Based on this fanart:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/800585271232568341/Found here:https://www.wattpad.com/amp/408571484Credit for the fanart goes to the original author.https://xairylle.tumblr.com/post/159265822750/a-half-human-galra-pet-for-a-half-human-altean•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Galra & Altean terminology:
> 
> Deca-Phoeb - Year  
> Phoeb - Month  
> Quintant - Day  
> Dobash - Minute  
> Tick - Second
> 
> Also: Kroila is not Keith's mother in this fic.

Not all Galra are bad, unlike the general public believes.

Not all Alteans are good, unlike the general public believes, either.

In fact, the whole reason this stupid war was started was because of a rogue group of Alteans coming after the Galra people.

They did this because the Galra-- whether male or female-- could reproduce.

All Alteans, even female, could impregnate others. However, only a specific group of Alteans, known as "Aoms" could be impregnated. So, when the Aoms began dying out, they found an alternative.

Alteans would breed the Galra they captured until they were infertile.

Usually, that meant one single Galra could have 8-14 labors until they were no longer able to bear children.

Once Galra were clinically labelled infertile, they were murdered or sent to be a royalty's plaything.

When the "halflings" were born, they would be bred once they reached the age of 10.

Then, they'd send the children who were no longer fertile to work camps.

In essence, they would breed the Galra out of their people.

Emperor Zarkon, finally having enough after centuries upon centuries of this, declared war when he ascended to the throne. Unfortunately, most of the Altean people had no idea what their royalty and governments were doing to these Galra, so the war started with no clear understanding from the people.

What _really_ made Keith's blood boil, though, was that the mothers of the Altean-Galra halflings were only allowed to be with their babies for a phoeb, while they recovered. They weren't even allowed to name their young.

The dobash-- no, the _tick_  that phoeb was up, the Galra were sent back to be impregnated once more.

His own mother was captured and bred 5 times before he escaped.

He was a "gift" to an Earthling who helped build the Altean's security measures in case of an attack from the enemy-- AKA, the Galra.

His mother never even knew his 8 other children from those 5 pregnancies longer than one phoeb each.

Apparently, when Keith was born, Hraila-- his "mother"-- had had enough, and somehow escaped.

His first pregnancy was one child, and it was a miscarriage. 

The second was triplets-- two girls, one boy.

His third was one boy.

His fourth was one boy and one girl.

His fifth was Keith.

Galra have a five phoeb gestation, as opposed to Alteans and Earthlings, who are typically pregnant for 9 phoebs.

The _one_ grace, through all of this, that the Alteans gave the Galra, was that those who were pregnant got to stay in a specialized facility created to help them keep their young alive.

However, if you asked Keith... it was more to keep an eye on the Galra to make sure they didn't commit suicide or kill their babies.

Keith sighs, blocking those thoughts from his mind as he walks back to his bedroom, rolling his shoulder.

He wants to take a long, hot bath and go to bed.

"Can I get you anything else, sir Keith?" An older Balmeran bows to him.

"No, I am fine. Thank you. Goodnight, Mechïel," Keith smiles warmly.

The man has been his aid-- he despises calling Mechïel a servant, even if that is what he is-- since he was 5.

Mechïel is 12 deca-phoebs older than him, so it really just feels weird for him to call Keith "sir."

He walks into his bedroom, laughing as his dog, Cosmo, leaps up on him and licks his face.

Keith kneels down, wrapping his arms around Cosmo's neck and rubbing the dog's chest. "Good boy, Cosmo, you were waiting for Mama to come home, huh?" He asks the dog, who barks happily.

A present from his boyfriend, Cosmo has been his best friend and his greatest support since his boyfriend vanished.

Ooh, how he misses Shiro...

Shiro, an Earthling, had came into their lives when Keith was 2. Shiro is 4 deca-phoebs older than him.

They started dating when Keith turned 13, and Keith is now 15.

Shiro disappeared one deca-phoeb ago, almost to the quintant.

He misses his boyfriend's laugh... his voice, his body, his... light.

"Shiro..." he whispers, looking up to open ceiling, revealing all of the stars in the galaxy. "Where are you?"

He stays like that for a few dobashes, before Cosmo licks him and whimpers sadly.

"I know, you miss Daddy, don't you?" He asks Cosmo, who barks, jumping up and down.

When Cosmo settles down, Keith finally heads into the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

He begins his bath, dropping in different salts and oils he's procured over his time in space.

Sitting down, he moans at the warm water splashes against his skin. He rests his head against the wall, watching the salts in his bath dissolve.

Once he washed his body and his hair, he decides it's time to go to bed.

As always, since Shiro disappeared, Keith puts on one of Shiro's shirts as his nightwear. 

It helps with his nightmares.

After all, no one aboard ever found out what happened...

•

" _Shiro!" Keith practically squealed when his boyfriend appeared at his door three phoebs ago, after having been away for around five phoebs._

_"Keith!" He shouted, setting down his bag and opening his arms wide._

_Keith ran to him and flung himself into Shiro's arms, laughing when Shiro lifted him high, kissing his neck and jaw and anywhere else he could reach while he swung Keith around in a circle._

_They broke apart slightly, staring into each others eyes._

_"I missed you," Keith whispered._

_"I missed you, too," Shiro said._

_Tears pricked at Keith's eyes, "I... I thought... you wouldn't be back in time... for my birthday."_

_Shiro connected their foreheads together, leaning in to breathe on Keith's lips. "I would never miss your birthday."_

•

"And yet, you've missed this year..." he whispers sadly, watching the stars shimmer by as their spacecraft moves.

As he settles into his bed, he lets his human skin roll over him.

He doesn't typically "show off" his human form, as it really triggers his mother.

But, when it's just him, he'll do it.

Shiro always loved both of his forms, but Keith knew he silently preferred his human skin, so... whenever he and Shiro were by themselves, he'd flaunt it.

Plus, he knew he was hot. So, whatever.

He rolls over, hugging Shiro's pillow close to him.

It has long since lost it's scent of him, but... Keith can't help it.

It's _his_.

And he is... who knows?

He misses Shiro. Misses him so badly, it hurts.

Rolling over, he watches as Cosmo climbs onto his bed, circling around his feet before finally deciding to lay down with his back against Keith's, laying down.

The warmth of Cosmo next to him eases him into slumber.

•

2 AM.

Cosmo whimpers, nuzzling and nosing Keith's face.

Keith, deeply asleep, simply rolls over and fists some of Cosmo's fur.

Paws pressing into Keith's side doesn't do anything, either.

Finally, a giant lick to his face causes Keith to lunge forward. "EW!" He shouts, trying to wipe all of the space dog slobber off of his face. "Cosmo, you--!" He goes to chastise the dog, but Cosmo is watching the door, his ears hunched back as he growls lowly.

"Cosmo?" He asks, scooting forward, "What's wrong?"

Cosmo never acts like this... the dog looks like he's about to attack anyone who comes through that door.

Not only that, but Keith can't see the stars above his room anymore-- it's pitch black up there.

That's when Keith clues in that something is very, very wrong.

_Could it be... a black hole? No... I'd feel the gravitational pull._

_But what else could it be?_

He looks up once more, his mind running a mile a dobash.

"...someone's on the ship," Keith whispers, watching as Cosmo snorts.

He immediately runs over to the door, where a communication system hangs. He pulls the phone off it's hook, typing in the Commander's line. "Comman--!"

The dial purrs, telling him that communication has been turned off.

"Oh, fuck..." he curses, watching as shadows approach his door.

Quickly and easily, Keith grabs his knife and Cosmo, pulling him back to bed.

Cosmo fights him at first, before realizing what Keith wants to do.

They lay down, Keith closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

When the door beeps and opens, he has to try his hardest not to jump.

Step, step, step...

"Ooh? Look at this one, Hunk. A sweet little human," a female voice rings.

"Pidge, that's not just any human... he's a halfling," a man, presumably this "Hunk" person, responds.

"We would forever be written down as the best birthday present in history for the prince," Pidge giggles quietly.

 _Alteans_ , Keith's mind supplies.

_Prince Alvallor Lance Ulræ, the current heir to the Altean throne._

_What do they mean... present?_

"Oh, come on, Pidge--"

"What? You know the Prince would take this one the moment we brought him."

_Take me? Where?_

"They'd make some beautiful babies."

"Fine-- come on, let's take him to the lineup."

That's when it all comes together.

_Alteans._

_Prince._

_Me._

_Present._

_Children._

Cosmo seems to recognize Keith's scent change to that of fear, as Cosmo jumps out of his position barking loudly and wildly, growling at them as he stood over Keith's body.

He lunges after the girl.

Keith is up in a flash, slashing his knife at the man, only for him to jump away.

"Hunk!" The girl screeches as Cosmo barely misses pinning her to the ground as she runs back.

Keith runs forward, not paying attention as Hunk begins to look for something, presumably a gun or a knife.

He immediately regrets not watching as the man yanks out a vial, pulling up a bandana around his nose and mouth, the girl doing the same.

The vial is thrown, exploding on the wooden floor.

A putrid stench rises from the broken glass, attacking Keith's senses... first, his ears ring. Then, his sight goes blurry.

The room spins, and he hears Cosmo yelp.

He quickly turns to see Cosmo laying on the ground, bleeding, a knife in his side.

The girl stands up just as Keith loses his human skin, the forms flipping back and forth as he tries to maintain his human form.

"Cosm..." Keith begins to cough, his eyes watering as his throat constricts as he tries to call for Cosmo, who whimpers quietly.

he stumbles.

firSt fOrwARd

ThEN bAckWaRD,

DrOpPingG.

Everything goes black as he falls into the man's arms.

The last thing he hears is the girl say, "We hit the jackpot with this one."

•

Keith gasps as he is slapped, jolting awake to see an Altean soldier standing before him.

It takes him a moment for his memory to catch up, but then be remembers those people.

Those... _Alteans_.

_Those people who hurt Cosmo._

Growling, Keith goes to lunge for him, but is held back by... something.

Looking down, he notices that he is strapped to a chair with rope, lined up next to at least ten other halflings.

"What is going on?!" He yells, "Where am I? Let me go! Let me go!" Keith tries to pull at the ropes, but they are solid.

"Shut up!" The soldier shouts, slapping Keith again.

All of the other halflings present are pretty and petite, their bodies glistened with fine oils and faces with makeup.

Keith takes a minute to look at himself, and he realizes that he still wears Shiro's shirt, but he is no longer wearing underwear. And... something feels caked onto his face...

is that makeup?!

Before he has a chance to really get angry, one soldier calls, "Presenting his royal highness, King Alvallor Victor Ulræ."

In through the opening double doors appears the King of Altea, King Victor. He walks with a purpose, not even noticing the halflings-- or, not paying them mind.

"With him today, is Prince Alvallor Lance Ulræ."

The double doors open wide once more, revealing the white-haired, blue-eyed prince.

All is silent as the other halflings drool over the prince, who obviously soaks up the attention.

Keith is getting progressively more and more annoyed before he finally shouts loudly, "Why the hell am I here?!"

"Shut your mouth, you little...!" The soldier lifts his hand to hit him again, so Keith flinches away, closing his eyes.

When the blow doesn't come, he opens one eye, then the other to see...

the prince?

The Altean prince holds back the soldier's hand.

"Y-Your highness, he was speaking out of turn!" The soldier tries to justify why he'd slap Keith.

"That may be, but let me handle him," the Prince tells him, slowly pushing the soldier out of the way as he kneels down in front of Keith.

"My, my... you _are_ beautiful, aren't you?" Lance whispers, his irises shining in the moonlight. "Whoever found you, did a good job."

Keith blushes and turns his head away. No one had called him beautiful since Shiro vanished.

"Look at me," Lance commands, grabbing his jaw in his hand and harshly forcing Keith to look at him.

The prince looks him up and down, clearly undressing him with his eyes.

"This one," the prince says after a few dobashes. "I want this one, Father."

The king nods, turning to the jaw-dropped soldiers. "Send the others away. My son has made his choice."

Keith's eyes turn wide and fearful when Lance leans forward and whispers, "You have nice eyes, kitten," he licks his lips, "You know, you should be happy. You'll get to birth the next heir to the Altean throne."


	2. Chapter 2

Gazing into Keith's eyes, the Prince mutters something about growing Keith's hair out.

Then, he asks the soldiers, "He is tied to the chair, is he a flight risk?"

"Yes, your highness," the soldier who slapped Keith says. "He is very mouthy, as well."

"Who are you calling mouthy?!" Keith yells at the soldier. "Why the hell am I even here, you--!"

"You _what_?" The Prince's demeanor suddenly changes as he snarls, "Think twice before you insult your new master or his people, _halfling._ " 

Keith's mouth clamps shut, only because he knows next to nothing about the Prince's temperament.

Lance's eyes sparkle with need as he tightens his grip on Keith's jaw with a smirk. "Good boy. We will be rid of that mouth of yours in no time.

"Has he been deflowered yet?" The King asks, this time.

Keith's whole body goes rigid at that question.

_They couldn't possibly kn--_

"No, he has not been deflowered yet, your highness. Command Sergeant Major Holt and Major Garret are the ones who found the halfling. They took the halfling to Dr. Coran and he confirmed it, this one has had no sexual interaction."

"Good... Very, very good," the prince murmurs before he looks back at the soldier.

"Pidge and Hunk found him?"

The soldier nods.

"Remind me to thank them, then," he stands up, walking around to the back of the chair. "I will be untying you now, kitten," he breathes into Keith's ear, causing him to shiver slightly. "Then we'll be going to your new home."

_No, no... nonono..._

"...and then, we can have some _fun_." The Prince licks his neck before undoing the last of the ropes..

 _Run. Run. Run!_ His mind screamed, and as soon as the bonds came loose, he snapped them completely-- pushing the Prince as far away from him as possible-- and broke into a sprint.

"Hey! Come back here!" The soldier yells, "Close those doors! Don't let him through!"

The servants tried to close the double doors, but Keith flew straight through them.

It doesn't take long for the alarms to come on.

"Alteans, this is your King speaking. The Prince's pet is running around on the ship. Capture him, and you will be very, very handsomely rewarded."

So he runs and runs, faster and faster, until he comes up on a group of Altean soldiers, who round on him with their weapons. He jumps, flying in through a duct hole in the wall. 

"He's in the Operatic Dynamic Unit!" Someone calls, but Keith crawls faster and faster through.

He eventually comes to the end of the tunnel, and the only other option is to get out into the alleyway.

"Kitten~" he heard the Prince call, "Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

Silence. Keith doesn't say a thing as he opens a closet door and shoves himself as far inside as possible-- just until the prince leaves.

"Come on, Kitten! I'm not angry... yet."

He lowers his body to the ground, watching Lance's footsteps slow down as he closes in on the closet.

Keith holds his breath.

"If you make me call in the big guns to find you, I will." He says, continuing on his way.

He hears Lance tell someone something that sends shivers down his spine. "Bring out the Cyborg. He'll find my lost little toy."

Keith waits, and waits, and waits... especially after that, he doesn't want to know what the Prince meant by "bring out the Cyborg."

So, he waits for what seems like forever, but was likely-- maybe-- five minutes.

Then, he shakily reaches up to the knob, turning it slightly. And opening the door just enough for him to shimmy his way out.

He turns, and starts running-- only to run into something.

"Oof!" He cries, falling back onto his ass.

Opening his eyes, he sees what he ran into-- or, who he ran into.

His breath is taken away and his vision blurs, he has to blink the illusion away to truly see who the person is.

Only... it wasn't an illusion.

"...Shiro?"

His beloved Shiro stands there, staring.

Keith is just about to get up and throw his arms around the man, when he finally sees his Shiro's eyes.

Hus pupils are completely dilated, his eyes entirely black.

"Sh...shiro?"

Shiro reaches down, his hand clamping down around Keith's wrist.

"I will be taking you to Master now."

"Sh...shiro, no-- no--!" He yanks his wrist away, watching as Shiro steps forward. "No!"

He scoots back, terrified when his boyfriend watches him intensely. Continuing to move away, Keith feels someone walk up behind him.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't my sweet little Kitten, trapped in a corner. Do you want Master to come save you?"

"No! Get away from me!" Keith yells, standing up and moving to run down the center hallway.

He only gets about two steps away before Shiro catches him by the hair, yanking him back and latching onto his forearms.

He kicks, screams, and shouts obscenities at the two of them.

After biting Shiro's hand doesn't even work, his struggles gradually slow to a stop.

The Prince grins, stepping up to him and leaning in close.

Lance holds up a multi-layered gold crown, a large sapphire crystal hanging from it. Inside the crystal, is an odd liquid that makes Keith's nose twitch.

Keith's pupils dilate slightly at the sight, his brain going foggy.

When Lance pulls it away, his thoughts feel like his own again.

"This, my dear," the Prince begins, "is to keep you obedient. It is a calcified-- and liquidated inside-- fueling to an Altean device called the _Hoktil_. Do you know what that is, Kitten?"

Keith warily shakes his head no.

Lance leans in, pressing his nose into Keith's neck and inhaling deeply. "It steals away your free will. Now, this has been thoroughly diluted and won't be nearly as strong... this is because I like your fight, Kitten. Just, not so much as to allow you to continue as is--"

"I-Is that what you did to my Shiro?! Put that _thing_ on him?!" He shrieks, "You're the reason my Shiro didn't return to me for a year?!"

The Prince watches him, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Then, he smirks. "So _you're_ the beautiful mate he told me all about... hm. What a small universe."

Keith growls at him.

"I can see why he took to you... you _are_ quite beautiful. Why don't you show me your Earthling skin, Kitten?"

"Never for you," he hisses. "Never."

"Never?" Lance asks, lifting a brow and stepping forward, lifting up the crown once more.

Keith sees this, shutting his eyes tightly and beginning to struggle, his legs flailing out to try to kick Lance away. "No! No, get away!"

"Hold him _still_ , Black," the Prince growls angrily when a blow lands. 

"Yes, Your Highness," Shiro says robotically, wrapping his arms around Keith's body and squeezing.

His grip is enough to make Keith yelp.

Lance is on him before he can struggle again, sliding the crown atop his head.

Keith screams, the jewel practically searing itself into his forehead.

_It hurts, it hurts-- oh, oh god--!_

Shiro lets him drop to the ground, though he honestly doesn't even notice the way his shoulder hits the iron floor.

He screams and screams, the pain intensifying and he feels his tense body locking up...

Fire: Fire ignites inside of him. He's being burned, from the inside out-- he feels the crystal seizing control of his very bones.

He lets out a whimper as his vision darkens. _Did Shiro feel this pain, too...?_

The Prince is on him in a second. He pulls Keith's body close to his, rubbing circles on his back.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Kitten... I had to do this, because I already love you. I love you so, so much, Kitten."

Blackness consumes him whole.


	3. UPDATE.

 

Hi my lovelies~

This obviously isn't a chapter.

I apologize, because I myself hate these "chapters".

I wanted to give you all a heads up:

I am working 6 hours a day, taking 3 classes (for the last 7 weeks, it's been 5) and I am running my own business by myself.

I have little to no time to update, as all my "extra" time is going to people who do not believe in "extra" time.

Yes, I will still be updating!

HOWEVER, my updates will be shortened... I try to usually do about 900-1,500 words per update.

Now my updates are going to be anywhere between 500-900 words.

I can't stand when authors do those short updates and I hate to do them, but other than for 1) going completely hiatus or 2) orphaning my works, I'm not sure what to do!

I hope you all understand, you all are so good to an easily-pressured, horribly insecure weakling writer like myself.

*This update will be going on all of my current unfinished works. Thank you and I hope to give you an update soon!*

 

 

•Xip•


	4. Chapter 4

Lance lifts the unconscious halfling into his arms.

"Oh, poor, sweet little Kitten..." he clicks his tongue, "So light. Don't worry, you'll be fattened up in with my pups in no time."

The cyborg watched them intently, something gleaming in his eye when he looks at Keith.

Recognition.

Lance decides to ignore it...

for now.

He could easily dispose of Black later if he had to, but for now, he's going to let it slide. "Black, please go ahead of us to find the King. Tell him my Kitten has been found."

The cyborg looks up at him, and bows. "Yes, your highness."

Once Black is out of sight, Lance gazes down at his prize.

The boy's eyelashes are beautifully long, his lips soft-looking and plump. Lance pulls his Kitten closer, stealing a kiss.

He licks inside the boy's pliant mouth, tasting every corner.

He only pulls back once spit begins rolling down the corner of his Kitten's mouth.

"You will come to love me soon enough, my dear. I'll fuck you once and you'll never want to leave me. Just you wait, baby."

The Prince begins walking in the direction he just sent Black. "Ooh, and your human form... I bet that'll be a sight to behold."

•••

When Keith awakens the first time, he's being held... rather gently.

He's straddling their lap, his head tucked under their chin. Their arms are wrapped tightly-- but not too tightly-- around his waist.

He slowly pushes himself away, ready to see his Shiro holding him, or the stars from his bed as the ship rocks he and his Shiro steadily back and forth...

Instead, he's met with bright blue eyes, tan skin, and brown hair.

He gasps, his eyes settling on the man in front of him. Everything comes back to him at that moment.

Him.

The ship.

Shiro.

The Prince.

The hoktil.

The Prince.

"Hello, Kitten," the Prince smiles. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Keith shoves at him, tumbling out of the man's arms.

His eyes are wide, watching as the prince tsks.

Oh god, oh god-- no-- no, no, no--

The prince stands, walking over to him. He scoots back, his back eventually meeting the cold metal of the ship's wall.

When the prince gets close, he tries to kick out with his feet, but his body suddenly won't respond to him at all.

He wants to hit and scratch at the prince, but all he can manage is a slight twitch of his finger.

"Kitten," he sighs, "you could've been nicer about rejecting me like that."

Watching the Prince's face, he never realized... how handsome the man was.

"I can see the confusion in your eyes, my love," Lance whispers with a smirk. "Are you falling for me already?"

"N--!" The Hoktil glows, giving him a short shock down his spine for his attempted half-lie.

All that comes out of his mouth is a pained whimper.

"It's okay, Kitten," the Prince answers, a smug grin tugging on his lips, "you don't have to be afraid of me."

Keith doesn't answer.

"Now, now," Lance tsks, "Don't give me the silent treatment."

The Hoktil burns his blood, forcing an apology from his lips, "I'm sorry!"

The Prince grins. "If you're good, I'll take the Hoktil off of you. Okay?" He asks with a short smile. "But you need to be good, okay?"

Keith pouts at him a little, but says nothing.

On one hand, he could be lying. He could just be saying things or exaggerating to get Keith to comply until he can turn up the setting on the Hoktil.

Then he'd be absolutely fucked over.

On the other hand... he might actually be able to get this thing off.

The prince doesn't seem like the type to lie like this. The former is more likely. But... he makes his decision.

"...okay," he responds, his voice small.

Lance smiles, petting his head. "Okay. Come on, let's go back over and sit down." He slips his arms under Keith and lifts him.

Keith lets out a surprised gasp at the ease with which the Prince lifts him.

...oh.

He can just feel those muscles under his legs and behind his back. He wants to squirm, but if he does-- "You know," the Prince says, pressing his forehead to Keith's. "We are very close to the palace. We'll be there in a few hours. Why don't you sleep? After all, when we get there, your schedule will be filled up."

Oh, gods.

He doesn't want to know what _that_ means. but... maybe some sleep wouldn't be a bad idea...?

His eyes slowly drift closed, whether of his own volition or of the Prince's, he's not sure-- and falls asleep, cradled as though he were something precious.

•••

Hours later, Lance gently shook his Kitten awake, wanting him to see his new home from the airship.

"Mmn...?" Those beautiful blue-grey eyes opened, and Lance decided that tired was a good look on his Kitten.

"Good morning," he greets, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to those supple lips. Panic and terror seem to arise in the halfling, his entire body going rigid. "What's wrong, Kitten? It's okay, you're safe with me."

Keith relaxes, his eyes staying on Lance.

_Mm. No sarcastic, witty retort._

Lance grins.

The Hoktil must be doing its job.

"Come, watch us descend into the castle with me. I want you to see what your new home looks like."

A small nod against his shoulder is all he gets in response.

Maybe the Hoktil is working a little _too_ well...

He grimaces at that.

When his Kitten began to unsheathe his claws yesterday, Lance turned up the setting on the Hoktil while Keith wasn't paying attention.

He hopes he didn't do too much...

But of course, the servants will be thankful that he is compliant when they are bathing and dressing him for Lance tonight.

His most trusted maid, Allura, knows exactly what he likes... so he's practically humming with excitement to see how she makes Keith up.

"Let's go, then," he says, pulling Keith to his feet and bringing him along to the hangar.

He loves this aircraft's hangar-- simply because this aircraft has a wall of glass in there.

He frequently goes in there to watch as planets pass and to think.

His Kitten's eyes widen and sparkle, his jaw dropping. "I-- this is--"

"Beautiful," he replies, tightening his grip on the raven haired boy.

Keith looks up at him, before turning back to the windows.

The palace is entirely white gold, with intricate blue markings lining the doors and shutters. The ship begins to descend in a place where Keith notices that tons and tons of people are screaming and cheering as they wait for them.

Insecurity overtakes him, and before he realizes it, his tail has wrapped around his torso and he's backing right into Lance.

The Prince smiles at him. "We'll be meeting the people on our way into the palace. After all, they want to meet my future Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this chapter is not the "shortened" chapters that I just told you I'd be doing. This is because I've been working on this chapter for a while! The next chapter will start with shortened chapters. xD
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time:** The Prince smiles at him. "We'll be meeting the people on our way into the palace. After all, they want to meet my future Queen."

•

Fear courses down Keith's spine as the Prince pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his lips and walking them both to the middle of the hangar, where they wait for it to detach.

While they are waiting, six armed guards come and huddle around them, causing Keith to unconsciously move closer to the Prince.

"Ooh?" Keith hears the Prince breathe out, "Nervous, aren't we?"

It was more of a statement than a question, Lance knew Keith was afraid-- no, not afraid. He was _not afraid._ Worried-- about seeing the Alteans all rounded up for their Prince and cheering for him, only to see Keith-- a Galra-- with him.

What if they saw him and they hated him? What if the Altean citizens threw things at him? What if... someone...?

"Not to worry, dear Kitten. No harm will come to you," Lance tells him. "If, for some otherworldly reason, the guards are thrown off and someone comes at you, I will protect you."

Keith goes to retaliate, to say that he does not need protecting from some half-wit, dope, love-struck prince, when the doors finally open, and his blood runs cold with fear.

The prince guides him out, slowly, the guard swarming. Sunlight filters through, and blinds Keith's vision momentarily. 

Shielding his eyes, he hears the commotion and the cheering outside before he sees it, and that makes him nervous.

He tries to slow his walk further, turning slightly to run back into the airship when Lance grips his hip harshly, pulling him back.

"Do _not_ move from my side," he hisses, obviously angry at the escape attempt.

He only allows his facial expression to melt when they are within view of the crowd, who cheers and screams for their crowned prince.

"Lance-sama!" Girls squeal when he passes them by, and he waves.

So far... they're only a few feet away from the ship, when someone spots him.

He can tell by the chill running down his spine, and he shudders.

"Wait, is that-- Is that a Galra?" The girl asks, and her friends all look at him.

Whispers spread around like wildfire, and soon people are shouting and screaming,

"Holy shit, it is!"

Then cheers erupt for Lance putting a Galra in his place, and for putting him to good use.

Keith ends up sticking close to Lance, suddenly feeling so much safer with the Prince than he would if he'd try to make a break for it through the crowd.

Even if he transformed into his human form-- there are a few numbers of humans on Altea, after all-- the crowd is too thick and would likely just push him back, into the Prince who would no doubt be extremely angry.

Of course, someone could also see his human form, and he wants to keep that a secret for as long as possible.

"Kitten," Lance whispers in his ear, "you're shaking. Are they scaring you?"

Keith looks up at the Prince to yell at him for being a dumbass and that no, he was not sca--

okay, he was scared.

But the look of determination and the protection instinct that Keith can see shining in Lance's eyes almost has him melting, the Hoktil glowing atop his head.

"...were you going to lie to me, Kitten?" He asks softly.

Keith nods.

Momentary silence, before Lance snaps, and his bodyguards all step in closer, their fronts out and their backs toward them, their shoulders meeting each other to hide the two from the crowd.

Then, the Prince pulls Keith into an embrace, petting his hair.

Surprised at first, Keith doesn't know what to do when his head is forced to Lance's chest, but when the warmth that begins to flood him as the Prince marks him by chinning him, he almost begins to purr.

They stay there for a while before Lance looks up, and snaps twice. "Leave us, we are already at the palace door anyway."

The guards bow, then disperse to the sides of the stage to make sure that their prince is safe from any attacks from the crowd.

Keith whimpers when the guards leave, scared as the crowd looks him on.

They begin laughing and cat calling, shouting  and cheering about a Galra being held captive.

That's when Lance, fury boiling from him as he pushes Keith behind him, yells at his citizens,

" **THAT IS ENOUGH!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

The entire crowd falls silent, startled at the chastisement they received from their angered prince.

He waits a few moments before speaking. "...thank you. People of Altea, my fiancé is Galra. Your future queen is Galra. No matter your opinions on them, no matter your discriminatory tendencies, no matter our traditions... you _will_ respect him! If I learn of anyone not doing so, you will face my judgement immediately. Understood?"

There are only a few fleeting "yes"'s.

" ** _Understood_ _?_** "

"Yes, Highness!" The people reply loudly.

"...good," he mutters. "Everyone may go back to their daily activities, now. Good day."

Lance turns, and his cape flutters in the wind, giving him a certain grandeur. He walks back over to Keith, smiling at him. "Come, Kitten," he whispers, noticing the bright blush covering the boy's cheeks.

They walk into the palace, and his Kitten turns to him, wrapping his arms around Lance in a hug, purring ever so slightly. "...thank you..."

He grins. _Just what I wanted... compliance_. _Need. I'll manipulate you to the ends of the quantum realm, just to shackle you, to me._

"My pleasure, pretty Kitten. It wouldn't do for my people to be mean to you. After all, you'll be their queen in one phoebs time. You should be respected."

The boy swallows. "Why... why didn't you tell them that I'm a halfling?"

The prince winks at him. "Your human skin will be for me and for me only, Kitten. They need not know about your half-human blood."

A spike of fear shoots down Keith's spine as he remembers what he's here for...

for the prince to marry, to fuck, and to breed.

His gaze finds the floor, a whole body shudder running through him. 

He doesn't notice where they're headed, barely listening as Lance was talking about different rooms in the palace.

"...bedroom...you'll...most," is the words that catch his ears.

He shivers, tears collecting in Keith's eyes.

They come up on large double doors, and Lance whispers to him, "Here's your new home, Kitten."

 

...

 

_...I don't understand him... he's so nice sometimes... he protects me from his people, but then he goes and says things like that... what's up with him?_

The doors open and Lance pulls him along inside. There's a woman inside wearing a traditional Altean suit, and she grins upon seeing Lance.

"Your Highness!" She exclaims, "Your Highness, welcome back!"

He smiles at her. "Hello, Allura, how are you?"

"I am fine, Your Highness," she answers, a blush on her cheeks as she stands up, her eyes finding Keith's. "Your Highness, is this...?"

Lance pulls Keith close to him. "Yes. This is my fiancé, and your future queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT! 😭😭 like, I know I said the chapters would be shorter from now on, but this one's like, extra short 😂
> 
> Love you guys, you have the best comments!
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


	7. Chapter 7

Allura watches him intensely, hate burning clearly behind her beautiful eyes.

He swallows thickly, glancing up at Lance, who is smiling at him like he is the only thing that matters in the world.

His cheeks burn, and his gaze finds the floor.

"I need you to get my kitten's measurements, and make him something special."

"Something special... Highness?" She asks, her lips pulled thin and eyebrows scrunched as she pulls out a notepad.

"Well, three somethings, actually. A wedding gown, for one... and then some everyday Altean wear."

"And, for the last one?"

Keith is suddenly very afraid when the Prince grins at him, his glittering eyes full of predatorial want and desire, licking his lips. "Something _sexy_."

_Wait... what...?_

_Something... sexy?_

_But..._

_That means..._

Allura sputters, "S-S-Sir?!"

"You heard me, Allura. You know what I like, too, so it shouldn't be a problem."

She scribbles it down in that little notepad with an embarrassed look on her face, before coughing. "Of course, Your Highness."

"And I need that one done by tonight."

_By tonight._

_...by_ tonight _._

Keith's legs suddenly give out from under him as complete and utter terror fills his being.

His arms wrap around his body. _No... no... no...!_

Whimpers sound throughout the room, echoing against the walls, Keith's entire body shaking... trembling... _quaking_.

_He's..._

_He's really..._

_He's really been kidnapped..._

_This is_ really _happening, he's_ really _been kidnapped..._

_By Alteans!_

_By the_ Altean prince _!_

_The same Altean prince who is... who is going to..._

_to..._

_to..._

The words flash in his mind before he can stop them.

 _**•    Take you.    •** _ **_Rape you.    •_ _Breed you. _ **•**__**

 

**__**•   Take you.    •** _**_Rape you.    •_ _Breed you._** •_ **

 

**__**•    Take you.    •** _ **_Rape you.    •_ _Breed you.    •_** _ **

 

**_•_ _You will never leave._ _•    You will never be saved.    •    Shiro will forever be brainwashed.    •_**

 

His vision begins to blur as a sob rips from his throat, his body not listening to him to get up and run.

_Run._

_They'll catch you, but you have to try...._

_Try._

_Try._

Lance seems to notice what he is thinking, and supplies helpfully, "You are my pet, now, Kitten," the Prince squats down, lifting Keith's chin and staring into his tear-filled eyes. "There is no running away. I can and will always find you."

_Get away get away getaway gtawy_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shrieks, but the Hoktil is shining bright atop his head, and his body reacts immediately, a slight electromagnetic shock striking through his veins.

His vision goes black, his body slumping forward.

•

Lance clicks his tongue, clearly dissatisfied of Keith's behavior.

"I'm going to have to think of a new way to tame my Kitten," he mutters to himself.

"Why would you choose such a disobedient little--?!" Allura shouts, only to be cut off.

"Allura!" He growls, causing her to shut up and look at him.

"...Yes, sir?"

The Prince stands, Keith held securely in his arms. "I chose him because I like his fight. Makes this so much more... entertaining," he shudders as the thought of claiming the boy comes to his mind. "I will be taking steps to ensure that the fight in him is dialed down."

Allura bows to him. "I apologize, my Prince. It's just that... well..."

"I know," he says, having known about her feelings for him for a long time. "Just get those finished for me and bring them to my chambers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my Chemical Compounding of Natural Elements class is literally taking me 6 hours a day to complete... on time...
> 
> I'm sorry 😭😭😭 I barely have enough time to catch up and read anyone's fics let alone write them 🤣🤣
> 
> ILL TRY THO!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always:
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


	8. Chapter 8

When he wakes up, he's all alone, laying down in a large, soft bed.

All around are extravagant items befitting a prince of the Altean kingdom--

A grand piano, a TV which stands taller than Keith's head, a small library in the corner with a sliding ladder, and much more.

When his eyes fall on what he can only assume is the bathroom door, he hears it...

> _SSSCCCHHH_ <

...the shower is running. Lance must be in the shower.

Which means... he tests his arms and legs, finding-- surprisingly-- that they're free.

He's no longer wearing his clothes, but a long, white shirt that he can only assume is the Prince's.

He shudders to think that _that man_ changed him.

The Hoktil sits on the nightstand next to him, as well...

...

... _How much of an idiot_ is _this Prince?_

He's got to get out of here.

Keith stands up, rolling his legs and arms to get the feeling back into them.

He tries to warm up just slightly-- not too long-- and only because he knows that he is going to need to run long and hard, and he'll need all the strength he can get.

He's cut short when the shower turns off.

Padding around inside the bathroom makes him freeze, his entire body rigid and uncomplying--

_Move, body, MOVE! Before he comes out here!_

The door opening sends off warning signals in his mind-- and just like that, he's taken off running.

Just as he yanks open the bedroom door, there's a call of his little pet name, a call as though he were a naughty child trying to get away with something he shouldn't.

" _Kitten~"_

"Get back here, Kitten."

Then, everything goes eerily quiet as Keith descends down the stairs.

He hides behind a grand looking arch, pressing his back against the beautiful marble, sliding down to the ground.

"KITTEN."

Keith gasps as footsteps come closer and closer to him.  
  
"I can hear you, Kitten. Come out to play, don't make me come find you... or else I'll lock you to that bed and you will _never_ earn back your ability to walk freely around."

He cups his hands over his mouth, and his body trembles.

 _Never_ , the word echoes inside his head.

... _the Prince knows I'm here. He knows I'm hiding._

"I'm going to count to three."

... _if he finds me... I'll never be able to walk on my own_ _again._

"One."

_I'll never get another chance to run again._

"Two."

His mother's voice echoes inside his head, ' _Do whatever you must to survive, my love... even if it means surviving torture until you can get away with a clean slate._ '

"Thr--"

"I'm right h-here," Keith says weakly, slowly peaking out around the corner. "I'm sorry," he whispers to Lance, who walked toward him, an angry expression on his face.

The Prince now stands before him with his arms crossed over his chest, clad in a blue robe-- with a towel drooped around his shoulders, catching the water falling off of his dark hair-- shower shoes, and his Bayard hooked into it's holster on his hip. The Hoktil is in his hand, and he's got a death grip on it.

Squatting down to Keith's level, the Prince stares at him for a moment.

"I--" Keith starts, but is backhanded across the face, causing his lip to split right open, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," he grabs Keith by the hair and pulls him up so that their faces are mere inches apart. "I chose you to be mine. You are my prize, my trophy, and you will be treated with dignity and respect by my people and be lavished upon with nothing but the best of everything... But, I can only treat you the way you earn to be treated, Kitten. And, so far, all you've earned is my anger."

 _Then, let me go,_ he wants to say, but he holds his tongue.

"If you do anything-- _anything_ \-- like this again, I swear to the gods... You will be locked up in that bedroom and tied to the bed for the rest of our lives. As opposed to being my lover and the future Queen, you'll be nothing more than a pitiful whore. You don't want that, now... do you?"

Keith shakes his head and tries to verbalize his answer, but nothing comes out.

Lance's expression softens, and cups his chin and turns his face up, wiping away tears that he didn't realize were there. "Don't cry," it was an order, but it sounded more like a plea.

But the tears just came faster. "'m sorry! 'm sorry... please don't make me do this!"

The Prince suddenly looks like he's just kicked a wounded puppy and wants to make up for it.

He looks down at the ground. "Are you that afraid of me? Of being here? Kitten, if you just submit to me, I'll give you everything and anything you could ever want."

More tears spilled as he whimpers, "I wan' to go home...!"

_I want Shiro, and I want to go home!_

Clicking his tongue, Lance shakes his head. "Anything but that."

He sniffles, and shakes his head. He can't think of anything else, his head is too jumbled up. 

They sit in silence for a good while, both of them staring defiantly at one another, though Keith looks a little more pitiful.

A bright idea seems to occur to Lance, and he scoops Keith right up like a princess into his arms. "I am going to bring you back to our bedroom. You'll stay there, unless you want to face the repercussions. I'm going to go take care of something, but I think you'll be very, very pleased when I return," announces the Prince, propping open their bedroom door and depositing Keith on the bed.

He snaps as he walks out the door. "You two!" He calls to someone, "Do not let him out of this room, understand? He's a runner."

"Yessir!"

Then, he glances back at Keith. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Is Lance going soft, or is all this going to plan? What do you think?
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! 💕💕


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Hi everybody.

 

Would anyone like to continue this story for me? (I will have a few requests of things I want/don't want done, but we can PM on Twitter about those.)

 

If not, I will continue it myself... but it will be very slow updating until I can get back into a rhythm.

 

My home is toxic, and I cannot get out.  
  


And I lost my dog.

 

I'm tired and updating is getting harder and harder.

 

I'm so sorry, you all.

 

I TALK about people who start fics and don't finish them, so it irks the hell out of me to do this with this fic and the others I'm currently on...

 

I will be MORE than happy to work _with_ someone, as well, if you're interested.

 

{I know having someone do it _with_ me will help greatly!}

 

Thank you. ☺️


	10. <Coauthor Update>

 

Hi everyone.

 

Another update: I've got some exciting news...

 

My friend Diamondisbackbitch is going to come and coauthor this with me.

 

Yay!

 

So I'm sure you'll be seeing some updates from us (cough, probably them) fairly soon.

 

Thanks, everyone, for your love and support.

 

I was telling Diamond that I am not a confident writer and that you all always make me feel so loved.

 

We love you, too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a bit of quality time with his bride and Keith reunites with an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD I'm so excited to be writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it ~Diamond

He could sleep, let the hours tick away unnoticed until the prince returned.

He could try to run, as useless as it was. Keith was never going to give up. It would be hard with the guards outside though, and no doubt Lance would punish him severely for it. He didn’t want to be tied to a bed for the rest of his life.

He could just cry. Sit and watch the clock until enough time had passed that he was ready to do something else. Just sink into an empty abyss of thought and--

Nope. Not doing that. Okay. Keith sat up and began to pace around the room, sometimes stopping to see if he could find anything useful. A weapon, maybe, a lockpick or some deep secret the prince wouldn’t want him knowing. There was nothing he could use. Even if he did get a weapon he’d still never escape. All he’d manage to do would be to get himself tied up in the Hoktril again and used as a sex toy for the rest of his life.

When was Lance coming back, anyway? And what was he doing when he did get back?

-

Lance smiled as he saw Keith sitting silently on the bed when he returned, head bowed and hands clasped together. It was easy to see that he’d been crying, but that was fine. He could fix that.

“Kitten, I’m back~” He sang softly, noting Keith’s flinch as he sat next to him, brushing a piece of hair behind the Galra’s ear. “Were you good for me while I was gone? I brought you a present.”

Keith nodded silently, not looking up. As long as Lance wasn’t angry, then he was safe. He still had a chance.

“Several things, actually. I think my queen ought to have pretty things,” Lance purred, taking out a box, locked with Lance’s thumbprint. He took out a jeweled bracelet that pressed cold against Keith’s wrist as it was locked in place. “It’s made of the finest Altean jewels to remind you of your new home. Isn’t it lovely? I had it customized with the purple gems to match your eyes, my love.”

Keith couldn’t help but wince at the nickname. He tried to pull his wrist back, but Lance held him strong in place.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m not your love,” Keith mumbled, bracing for the strike that he knew would come for fighting.

Lance cooed and gently took Keith in his arms, pulling him closer. “But you are. Don’t you see? You’re my queen. And things will be so much easier for you once you accept your place, my love, and we won’t have to keep playing these games, now will we?”

Keith refused to look at him. The bracelet was pretty, sure, but on a quick glance he could see that he wouldn’t be able to take it off.

Lance clicked his tongue and pulled Keith into a soft kiss. “I got you a necklace to match. I think I’m going to save that for later though when you’re feeling better and can be a bit more grateful for your place here. You’re going to be the queen of all of Altea, this is exciting!”

Keith nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Now, how about a thank you for getting you such a nice gift?”

“Thank you,” Keith sighed. He gently ran his finger along the length of the bracelet. No matter how nice it looked, it was still a chain. Just another thing that would prevent him from ever leaving.

Lance pet his hair, smiling to himself. “I want you to be happy here, Kitten.”

“My name is Keith,” Keith could barely hold a whisper as Lance’s hands traveled down his face to his neck and shoulders.

Lance clicked his tongue again and put him back on the bed. “Get some rest now, Kitten. Have one more errand to run.”

X X X X X X X

“How are they coming along?” Lance asked, startling Allura as he walked into her workroom.

She sighed and picked up the things she’d dropped. “His ‘sexy’ outfit is done,” She tried not to let her anger overflow as she presented the clothing to the prince, “I should be done with his everyday wear and the wedding dress by tomorrow, I still need to add the trackers.” She hesitated, obviously wanting to add more, but knowing it would upset the prince.

“Spit it out, Allura.”

“Wouldn’t it be better to pick a bride from someone willing in your kingdom? Or better yet, from another country as an alliance? The country would be stronger and you wouldn’t have to fight your own queen into submission.”

Lance frowned. “Finish the clothing. I’ll take his sexy outfit for today and I expect everything to be done by tomorrow. If you need him for more measurements then let me know.”

Allura nodded, giving him the outfit. “They will be, sir.”

“Don’t attempt to tell me what to do again, Allura,” He warned, “You won’t like the consequences.”

X X X X X X X

“Put this on,” Lance growled as he stormed back into the room, startling Keith. He didn’t even look at him as he angrily paced on the other side of the room, muttering to himself.

Keith hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what he’d done to earn his captor’s anger but couldn’t think of anything that Lance hadn’t known before leaving earlier; it had to be someone else that pissed him off. Still, it was likely he’d still end up with the brunt of the prince’s anger.

Settling into the fact that whatever he did he was going to be punished, Keith slipped the outfit on. It wasn’t bad, really, it was a deep red and made him look much more feminine than he liked, but if he put it right it did cover the more important parts.

“Is there something I can do?” Keith kept his head bowed as he leaned against the bed, arms crossed in front of him.

Lance glanced back at him, frown melting softly as he saw him. “Show me your human form. I know you’re shy, but I can make your life so happy. I can give you the world, my love, but I want to see you. All of you.”

“No!” Keith hissed out before he could stop himself, clamping a hand down over his mouth, but continuing to shake his head.

"Keith, kitten…” Lance purred, taking him into his arms. “My love, you are mine. You are my queen, and you will show me. Show me, right now," his voice dipped with the last order; a threat of what his disobedience might earn him, "before I have to make you."

“No-" Keith shivered, trying to keep himself together as tears gathered in his eyes. Lance was going to hurt him. “I can’t-- I can't, that's--" Lance narrowed his eyes at him, making his breath hitch. "I just..." he shakes his head, "I can't..."

“Show. Me. “ Lance’s grip only got tighter as the moments ticked by. “This isn’t optional for you, pet. The only thing your refusal will bring you is pain and you know I don’t wish to hurt you, love. Or anyone close to you.”

Shiro. 

Keith felt the world drop away from him, his heart pounding in his ears as he thought about his mate. More importantly, what the prince might do to him if Keith disobeyed.

“Let me see him,” Keith whispered, trying not to sound like he was begging, “I’ll show you, but I need to see that he’s alright.”

Lance nodded. “Of course, my love. I’ll have him brought here immediately. After all, it certainly wouldn’t hurt having a bit more protection for my bride. Your position is very desirable. There are so many people in this world who might strive to hurt you…” Lance sighed, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead before stepping away to give an order to the guards outside.

Keith wiped off the feeling of the kiss as soon as Lance stepped away.

“He’ll be brought up shortly. I want you to behave yourself while he’s here, and you’ll need to change as well; pretty as you are, I don’t want others getting to see what I’m gifted with.” Lance hummed, searching for something for Keith until he settled on a thin robe that would cover enough, but still leave Keith without any real protection.

“Put this on, love,” Lance ordered, handing it to him, “I’ll be back in a minute, I must have a chat with our guest before he comes in, alright?”

Keith nodded, taking the robe without question.

-

“You will not touch him, of course,” Lance began, looking over the cyborg, dubbed ‘Shiro’ by his bride, “And you will not speak to him either, not that you will be given much of a choice. If he attempts to run you will subdue him for me and if he disobeys me, I may need you to enforce punishments. Do you understand?”

Shiro nodded, keeping his eyes down. He hated the prince. Hated taking orders from him, hated looking at him… Sometimes it was nicer when they upped the hoktril so much that he couldn’t think any longer, just did as they wanted. Those days were easier to live with, knowing he was nothing but a shell. Days without so much, when he could think, were harder.

This was the most clear-headed he’d been since arriving.

“Open your mouth,” Lance ordered, fastening a bit gag tightly around Shiro’s head, locking it firmly and pocketing the key. “You will nod or shake your head, if needed I can teach you other signs. You will not interact with my future queen in any way that might distract from your duties, do you understand?”

Shiro nodded. He had to protect the future queen and not talk to him. He could do that.

“Perfect,” Lance motioned for Shiro to follow him into his chambers, stepping aside to let him in.

Shiro’s heart sank the second he stepped into the room, seeing his own mate sitting there, looking as beautiful as he ever had.

But he wasn’t Shiro’s anymore, was he?

Keith ran to him, wrapping his arms around him and almost crying. “Shiro! Shiro- I…” Keith frowned when he didn’t hug back. “What’s--” He was gagged. Why was he gagged? “Lance, what did you do!”

“You said you wanted to see him, didn’t you?” Lance grinned, “He’s under enough hoktril that he won’t disobey me, but he can hear you, don’t worry, and he’ll understand when you talk to him, but he won’t touch you. That honor is reserved for me, after all.”

Keith ran his fingers along Shiro’s jawline, seeing the concern in his eyes even as he was forced back from speaking or touching his mate. “I love you,” Keith whispered, hoping that Lance couldn’t hear, but deciding he didn’t care as he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

“Not so friendly, love, he’s your guard. I’m your lover. Don’t get that mixed up; you never know what might happen.” Lance warned, frowning at the two until Keith took the hint to step away. “That will be all for now, ‘Shiro’, you may join the guards outside the door.”

Shiro nodded, hesitating long enough to look once more at Keith before he had to obey the order.

“You’re a monster,” Keith hissed once Shiro had left. “How dare you?”

Lance chuckled, leading Keith back to the bed, stripping him of his robe. “Now, my love, don’t say such things. You’ve seen your friend, and he’s perfectly alright… I believe we had a deal.”

“You gagged him! And forced him not to touch me!” Keith tried to inch back, but Lance yanked him back, his grip much harsher than before.

“You saw him. Anything else can be earned. Don’t forget what happens if you disobey me, pet,” Lance warned. “Now, show me your human form like a good boy.”

“I--”

“Now!” Lance growled. “That’s an order.”

Keith flinched, sinking back onto the bed. As much as it hurt to show him, he’d made a promise and he’d gotten to see Shiro...

After several moments of hesitation, trying to think of anything that could get him out of this, Keith relented and let his form shift. He knew he was attractive; people had always made a note to tell him just how pleasing they found him, but he’d never shown off for an enemy before. He barely showed anyone this side of him except for Shiro.

There had to be some irony in that.

“You’re incredible,” Lance whispered, hands reaching out to touch the pale flesh that was now in front of him. “Oh… You’re beautiful. You’ll be the perfect queen, my love. Come, turn around, I want to see all of you.”

Keith flushed red, ignoring the impulse to cover himself as he stood up, turning slowly as Lance gasped happily. He wanted to cry, but Lance simply pulled him into a kiss, fingers threading through Keith’s long black hair.

“You’re a treasure, my love,” Lance hummed happily, “And I will make sure that you will never want for anything in my care.”

“As long as I obey you,” Keith muttered.

Lance nodded, smiling. “If you follow the rules, yes, but don’t worry; I’m here to help you adjust and soon enough you’ll feel right at home here.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ❤️ Comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
